arumanis
by Voidy
Summary: Ada begitu banyak nama panggilan untuk permen ini. Begitu pula dengan gadisku, julukan yang kusematkan padanya sangat bervariasi. FirstPOV Ichigo. Happy Birthday, Rukia!


Title: arumanis

Summary: Ada begitu banyak nama panggilan untuk permen ini. Begitu pula dengan gadisku, julukan yang kusematkan padanya sangat bervariasi. FirstPOV Ichigo. _Happy Birthday_ , Rukia!

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Warning: Seluruh cerita ini dinarasikan dari sudut pandang Kurosaki Ichigo.

Note: Judul tidak menggunakan kata baku disengaja demi kepentingan estetik semata. Mohon tidak terlalu diperhatikan dan semoga bisa dimaklumi.

*harum manis*

Arumanis. Arum manis. Harum manis. Kembang gula. Permen kapas. Gula kapas. Gulali. Dan yang terakhir rambut nenek. Itu semua adalah berbagai jenis nama untuk sebuah makanan manis yang identik dengan musim panas. Yah, benda yang biasanya berwarna merah jambu, mengembang seperti awan, lembut dan manis. Kalian pasti sudah tahu apa yang kumaksud, kan?

Bicara soal arumanis, aku jadi teringat dengan gadis kesayanganku nomor satu. Nomor dua dan tiga adalah adik-adik perempuanku, omong-omong.

Pacarku, Kuchiki Rukia namanya, cukup mirip dengan arumanis. Dia mungil. Pipinya sangat empuk. Rambut legamnya halus layaknya sutra. Dan yang terpenting, dia amat manis. Membuatku ketagihan untuk mencicipinya lagi dan lagi.

Saat ini, aku sedang berduaan dengan Rukia dalam rangka merayakan hari jadinya yang jatuh tepat pada 14 Januari. Karena belakangan dirinya sangat sibuk bekerja di perusahaan kakaknya, aku memutuskan untuk memberikan kado berupa wisata ke pemandian air panas. Pas sekali karena sekarang sedang musim dingin. Berendam di kolam terbuka berguna untuk merilekskan tubuhnya yang penat akibat stres dan tuntutan kantor.

"Hah … enaknya. Berendam dengan disuguhi pemandangan alam bikin hati jadi segar. Iya, kan, Rukia?" tanyaku pada kekasihku itu.

"Apanya yang pemandangan alam? Semuanya tertutup salju begitu. Dasar mesum!" cibirnya.

Kulirik Rukia yang berada di pojok kolam yang berseberangan denganku. Di antara kami terpaut jarak dua meter, meskipun wanita bemata indah tersebut sudah menempel erat dengan bebatuan alami yang mengelilingi kolam. Sepertinya dia tidak senang dengan fasilitas pemandian terbuka campuran.

"Hei, mungil. Jangan sewot, dong. Nanti jeleknya nambah lagi," candaku dengan senyum singgah di wajahku.

"Diam, jeruk berduri! Kalau tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, aku tak sudi pergi ke sini denganmu!"

Balasan yang kuberikan pada dara terkasihku ini adalah tawa yang membahana.

Eits! Dia malah mencipratkan air ke arahku.

*kembang gula*

Setelah santap makan malam, aku dan Rukia tenggelam dan kesunyian malam nan bersahaja. Salju menari-nari di panggung malam sementara bintang menyinarinya terang. Suasana terasa damai. Merasuk hingga ke relung hati.

Merengkuh kekasih di dada, membagi kehangatan tubuh melawan dinginnya angin menusuk kulit, mengusir gemetar dari pori-pori. Surai gelap Rukia menggelitik hidungku kala dia memberingsut kepadaku, semakin mengubur tubuh kecilnya ke pelukanku. Mengeratkan lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya, aku merasa jarak kami masih terlampau jauh. Aku ingin merasakan dirinya secara langsung. Tanpa pakaian yang mengganggu.

Tapi karena tamparan Rukia sangat sakit, kuurungkan niat tersebut.

"Ichigo?" lirihnya membuyarkan lamunan singkatku.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau ingat ketika kita pertama kali bertemu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Waktu itu kau menyebutku cebol, kurcaci, pendek, dan macam-macam. Pokoknya banyak, deh."

"Ah … waktu itu kita masih anak-anak dan kita sering sekali bertengkar."

"Ya. Kau juga pernah memanggilku bonsai."

"Oh, ya? Aku sudah lupa yang itu."

"Iya, pernah!"

"Hehehe, salah sendiri bentuk tubuhmu sangat unik."

Rukia kemudian memukul dadaku keras-keras. Membuatku meringis menahan sakit.

*permen kapas*

Aku jadi terkenang dengan masa lalu. Masa-masa sekolah menengah dulu ketika aku mulai menyadari ada benih-benih sayang yang tumbuh di hatiku pada Rukia. Dimulai dari rasa kesepian dan takut ditinggal tiap kali aku melihat teman sepermainanku tersebut akrab dengan teman barunya. Lalu api cemburu yang membakar sanubari kala ada lelaki lain yang dekat-dekat dengannya. Keinginan memonopoli waktu dan perhatiannya membuatku merasa kalau aku hanya seekor monyet oranye dungu. Tanpa sadar aku memberinya julukan lain. Tersirat rasa sukaku yang terpendam kala memanggilnya mungil, _bunny_ , _marshmallow_ , _miruku_ *, _yuki_ ** dan lain-lainnya.

Karena merasa malu, aku yang waktu itu berusaha menutupi perasaanku darinya tapi ujung-ujungnya aku selalu bersikap memalukan dan berbuat bodoh.

Hingga akhirnya, teman-temanku yang gemas sendiri melihat kelakuanku yang tidak keruan membantuku untuk menembaknya.

Menyiapkan bunga hingga konfeti. Susunan acara romantis dipersiapkan hingga sedetail-detailnya. Pokoknya semua demi bisa menyatakan perasaan pada Kuchiki Rukia.

Dan aku, Kurosaki Ichigo diterima setelah usaha yang ke lima puluh tujuh.

*gula kapas*

Setelah menjadi pacar Rukia bukan berarti aku tidak perlu bersusah-payah lagi. Malah perjuanganku baru dimulai. Kami lebih sering bersilat lidah daripada saling menyanjung. Menggunakan sarkasme dan sinisme saat bertutur sapa. Mulai dari iblis neraka, setan es, ratu culas, putri congkak, boneka sombong dan sebagainya akan terlontar dari bibirku setiap kali kami beradu mulut. Bisa dibilang berargumentasi sudah menjadi menu sarapan kami sehari-hari.

Mulut pedas versus lidah tajam, kata Karin, adik perempuanku.

Putus-nyambung-putus-nyambung-putus-nyambung pun tidak terelakkan lagi. Jumlahnya pun mencapai angka fantastis. Sebagai informasi, baru minggu kemarin kami putus untuk yang ke seratus tiga puluh delapan kalinya.

Tapi kami baikan lagi enam hari yang lalu.

Selepas masa pubertas dan menapaki jenjang yang lebih dewasa, aku dan Rukia mulai mengurangi intensitas acara ribut-ribut kami. Yah, masih terjadi sesekali, lah. Namanya juga sedang menjalin hubungan. Kata pepatah, semakin sering bertengkar maka akan semakin akrab.

*gulali*

"Rukia, kau tidak kedinginan?" tanyaku seraya mengusap kepalanya yang bersender di bahu kekarku.

"Em," gumam Rukia sementara mendapati gelengan saat rambut hitamnya bergesekan dengan kulitku.

Tersenyum senang, aku menciumi puncak kepalanya. "Oke, manis."

"Hm."

"Sayang."

"Hmm."

"Cantik."

"Hem."

"Cintaku. Gadisku. Bidadariku," bisikku mesra mengecup kening, kelopak mata dan pipi Rukia berurutan setiap kali kupanggil dirinya.

Iris ungu nan indah yang tadi bersembunyi kini menampakkan pesonanya. Menghipnotis otakku hingga tak bisa berpikir. Tubuhku bergerak dengan sendirinya hingga aku mencumbu bibirnya intim. Dalam. Karib.

Menyesap nektar beraroma nikmat khas Kuchiki Rukia. Campuran antara segarnya sakura, salju yang hangat serta lavender harum semerbak.

Memabukkan.

Rasanya sanggup membuat pria tangguh sekalipun takluk dan hilang akal. Gila serta rela tenggelam dalam gelombang keemasan bertitel gairah, gejolak, gelora, hasrat yang terlahir dari asmaraloka. Papila di lidahku menari-nari dalam suka cita. Seolah ikut merayakan pesta pora, dari perutku timbul letupan seperti kembang api sejuta warna mengalir hingga ujung saraf. Darah di pembuluh nadiku berdesir dengan arus yang kencang, mengejar tergesa luapan emosi yang berkuasa.

Atas nama Maha Pencipta yang Agung, aku teramat bersyukur Kuchiki Rukia telah dilahirkan pada hari ini tepat dua puluh empat tahun yang lalu.

Terima kasih telah hadir di hidupku, Rukia.

*rambut nenek*

Saat tengah asyik terlarut oleh esensi Rukia, kurasakan tangan ringkihnya mendorong dadaku pelan. Enggan sebetulnya untuk melepas pagutan bibirku, hanya saja aku ingin menghormati keinginnya tanpa memandang kepentingan diriku semata.

Menjauhkan wajahku hanya beberapa senti, kutatap intens mata besarnya yang jernih seperti kristal permata.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit memprotes.

Walau ungu kelabu Rukia berkabut karena ciuman panas kami barusan, ada kilat waspada dan keberatan di sana. Dengan nafas terenggah-enggah, dia menyahut, "Dasar mesum! Aku cuma tidak mau kalau sampai kebablasan!"

Aku terkekeh mendengar penuturannya. "Rukia, Rukia," kuserukan namanya gemas sembari menggeleng geli. Kusadari ada senyum setengah mengejek pada ekspresiku karena pacarku itu kini memberengut kesal. "Aku sudah bersumpah untuk menjaga hubungan kita tetap suci hingga pernikahan kita nanti. Masa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Gadis tersayangku tersebut malah balas menyipitkan mata penuh curiga. "Karena kau itu mesum, tuan stroberi."

"Hei, semua laki-laki itu mesum tahu. Apalagi kalau berhadapan dengan wanita yang dicintainya. Itu membuktikan bahwa laki-laki memang ingin menjadikan wanita tercintanya sebagai miliknya."

"Tapi, tetap saja! Yang tadi itu berbahaya, jadi aku harus segera menghentikannya sebelum kelewat batas. Nanti kalau kau kehilangan kendali atas nafsumu, aku yang rugi."

"Rugi apa? Aku akan bertanggung jawab, kok."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertanggung jawab kalau kakakku sudah mencabikmu menjadi seribu bagian?" tantangnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Rukia … bisa tidak jangan mengungkit soal Byakuya saat kita sedang berduaan begini?"

"Hum, baiklah. Asal kau berjanji untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam lagi setelah ini."

"Baik, baik." Kuangkat tangan kananku sebagai simbol sumpah. "Aku janji. Tapi kalau memelukmu semalaman ini, boleh kan?" tawarku dengan memasang wajah paling memelasku.

Rukia terlihat berpikir sejenak karena terpengaruh oleh aktingku yang sempurna. "Ya, sudah. Hanya memeluk saja, loh."

Kuberikan senyum paling menawanku padanya dan langsung mengubur tubuhnya yang segemuk lidi ke dalam rengkuhanku. Dalam hati kupanjatkan doa agar fajar yang merekah nantinya akan menjadi tanda menyingsingnya awal masa depan kami yang baru.

Lagi, kucuri ciuman dari bibir ranumnya yang amat menggoda iman.

Manis.

Seperti arumanis.

*arum manis*

* miruku adalah pelafalan Jepang dari milk alias susu. Ini ejekan yang berarti Rukia harusnya rajin minum susu karena tubuhnya kelewat pendek. Sebenarnya maksud Ichigo, Rukia itu manis seperti susu.

** yuki artinya adalah salju. Karena Rukia berkulit putih dan lembut seperti salju.

Voidy's note: setelah kesibukan akhir dan awal tahun, mood ngetik kabur dan belum balik lagi. Akhirnya bikin fic oneshot untuk ultah Rukia hari ini dulu. Lanjutan multichapternya harus semedi dulu, karena itu momen krusial jadi saia ga mau sembarangan. Pokoknya, hepi ultah, Rukia!


End file.
